la mémoire du roi
by shunrei
Summary: Alors une petite fic sur Yugi oh, et deux couples yaoi devinaient qui avec qui ?
1. Default Chapter

Couples : Dark yugi / shadi et Yugi / Kaiba  
Lègèrement beaucoup OOC yaoi pas de lemon, Je n'ai aps lu la fin du manga  
j'en suis au 24, donc je m'avance un peu sur les évènements et je me trompe  
peut être même si c'est possible.  
On pourrait dire que cette fic est construite autour de cette phrase "Dans  
la vie, rien n'est un hasard, mais nous avons la possiblité de changer  
notre destinée, et de suivre la voie que nous souhaitons."  
  
La mémoire du roi.  
  
1ère partie la fin du tournoi  
L'arrivée en Egypte  
  
Les derniers tours de la "quête" des cartes divines avait bien avancé, il  
restait la 2nde partie des 1/2 finales dont la partie avait débuté entre  
Isis et Kaiba, quelleironie pour elle qui lui avait donné la carte divine  
de l'obélisque et elle allait devoir l'affronter. Mais grâce à son item  
elle savait que le match final, aurait lieu entre Kaiba et yugi- ( Hum  
mauvaise situation, il serait plussimple que stoppe la partie ici de tout  
sens il ne reste plus que 100 points de vie). Et elle posa sa main sur le  
paquet de cartes ce qui signifiait qu'elle abandonnait la partie.  
Pendant que le tournoi se déroulait, la "ballon"se dirigeait vers l'egypte  
et plus précisément vers la Vallée des Rois, lieu où devait être rassemblés  
les 7 items. Isis se leva, sourit à yugi lui disant :  
"- Au bout de ce match t'attendent tes souvenirs, mais il faut que tu  
récupéres la dernière carte divine, les 7 items sont presque rassemblés il  
n'en manque plus que 2.  
- Shadi....  
- En effet, shadi possède les 2 derniers. Une fois que les 7 objets seront  
remis dans la statue millénaire, mais il faut que tu saches, si tu ne  
choisis pas la bonne voie, tu conduiras ton monde en enfer. par contre, si  
tu choisis la bonne tu connaitras un bonheur infini. Mais je ne m'inquiète  
pas pour toi.  
- C'est ton item qui te l'as fait savoir ou autre chose ?  
- Mon item. Bonne finale."  
La finale entre Yugi et Kaiba se déroula de la même manière que les  
précédentes, c'est à dire qu'après un "combat" difficile Yugi avait fini  
par gagner.  
(Kaiba était furieux, il avait encore perdu, mais il regarda Yugi et se dit  
en souriant mentalement qu'il méritait de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus).  
Il tendit sa carte divine à Yugi. Au moment ou il recevait la carte Dark  
Yugi vit une foule d'images défilées devant ses yeux sans rien y  
comprendre. Il leva les yeux, interrogateur vers Isis. Celle-ci lui sourit  
en hochant la tête.  
"- Nous voilà arrivés dans la vallée des rois, nous allons compléter la  
statue et tout te reviendra correctement."  
Shadi les attendait avec une vingtaine d'hommes pour les emmener dans la  
pièce sacrée. Une fois dedans, Shadi demanda leur item à chacun, dans la  
statue il y avait déjà la Clé de l'âme, la Balance du jugement. Bien qu'il  
ait eût quelques difficultés pour obtenir l'anneau, l'oeil et la hache, il  
les avait récupérés. 


	2. Le retour du roi

Couples : Dark yugi / shadi et Yugi / Kaiba  
Lègèrement beaucoup OOC yaoi pas de lemon, Je n'ai aps lu la fin du manga  
j'en suis au 24, donc je m'avance un peu sur les évènements et je me trompe  
peut être même si c'est possible.  
On pourrait dire que cette fic est construite autour de cette phrase "Dans  
la vie, rien n'est un hasard, mais nous avons la possiblité de changer  
notre destinée, et de suivre la voie que nous souhaitons."  
Le retour du roi  
  
Il remit les 7 items à leur place respective et vit yugi tomber à terre, il  
se précipita mais Jono uchi et kaiba étaient déjà à ses côtés. Ils le  
relevèrent, mais il était inconscient. Isis leur dit que son passé devait  
être en train de lui revenir, qu'il fallait être patient.  
( Au même instant, Yugi se vit dans un palai avec les habits de Pharaon, il  
se rendit vite compte qu'il était en ce temps là cruel, peu préoccuppé par  
les autres. Il s'était battu contre les prêtres et les magiciens pour que  
le monde ne connaisse pas l'enfer, il avait gagné mais c'était lui qui s'y  
était retrouvé, son âme avait été enfermée dans un puzzle, et son nom et ce  
qu'il avait avait été effacé de l'histoire, et tout souvenir lui avait été  
enlevé. Mais tout lui était revenu et il n'avait pas l'intention de  
reproduire ses erreurs passées. aujourd'hui, il éprouvait des sentiments  
pour son entourage, faisait attention aux autres, et tout cela grâce à  
Yugi. Il savait que leurs âmes allaient être séparées, et qu'ils seraient  
seuls chacun de leur côté, lui devrait rester en Egypte et Yugi devrait  
rentrer chez lui. maintenant il devait se réveiller, les autres devaient  
s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Kaiba était à ses côtés, Shadi  
devant son lit et Jono de l'autre côté.  
- N'ayez pas l'air inquiet, tout va bien, et ma mémoire est revenue.  
- Toute ta mémoire ? Alors je suppose que tu es au courant de la guerre qui  
a eût lieu et même si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'aimerais pas  
que ca recommence et c'est toi qui a toutes les clés en main.  
- Je sais Shadi, cette guerre avait lieu en partie à cause de moi, mais  
j'ai changé bon pas totalement mais j'ai évolué depuis que je suis avec  
Yugi. Mais je vais devoir rester ici maintenant.  
- Quoi ? Hurla Jono-Uchi. Yugi ne peut pas rester là. Il a sa famille,  
l'école et nous ses amis.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que yugi allait rester ici, j'ai dit que moi je devais  
conhtinuer à vivre ici. Nos âmes vont être séparées et la mienne retournera  
dans mon ancien corps.  
- Beurk, tu dois être dans un état, je ne veux pas voir ca, tu vas jouer  
les zombis ?  
-Non, (Yugi éclata de rire), il y a 3000 ans il existait un procédé pour  
laisser les corps en l'état par delà les siècles. Très peu de gens  
pouvaient en profiter. Mais j'étais le roi, et de plus pour que le sort  
qu'on m'avait jeté continue de fonctionner il fallait que mon corps soit  
intact. Maintenant que ma mémoire est revenue, mon âme va retourner dans  
son corps, le sort avait été scellé de cette manière. Je n'ai plus que très  
peu de temps à passer avec vous.  
- As-tu pensé à Yugi, il ne s'en remettra pas. Il va se retrouver tout  
seul.  
- Il ne sera pas seul vous serez là pour l'aider et je pense que quelqu'un  
le soutiendra tout spécialement et que mon double ne demandera que ca.  
- Hein ? Qui ?  
- Hum.... Kaiba. N'est ce pas ? dit-il en regardant Kaiba tout en souriant.  
- Quoi tu es devenu complètement fou, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.  
- Et pourtant, parfois la haine ou l'inimitié sont bien proches de l'amour.  
Tu sais quand la rivalité est poussée à l'excès, parfois il naît un respect  
très spécial, et puis parfois le désir peut jouer un rôle important quand  
il est inassouvi, on devient insupportable."  
(Il éclata de rire, Seto était devenu rouge à ses premiers mots, ensuite il  
avait pâli, et à l'instant il venait de virer à l'écarlate. Cela se passait  
d'explications.)  
(Shadi les regardait bizarrement, lui ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il  
éprouvait pour le "jeune roi", mais plutôt une espèce de fascination  
étrange. Depuis leur dernier duel, il avait été obsédé par ce qui s'était  
passé, lui qui se croyait invulnérable avait découvert des failles énormes  
chez lui. Il avait souvent repensé à ces "jeux", mais il devait reconnaître  
que la personnalité du "joueur", ne le laissait pas de marbre. Hum... Un  
désir inassouvi pouvait rendre insupportable, c'était donc pour cela qu'il  
était aussi irascible en ce moment. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque  
chose dès que le roi aurait retrouvé son enveloppe charnelle. Il piqua un  
léger fard et vit que Yugi le reagrdait ironiquement. Il se demandait si le  
jeune blond avait suivi ses pensées. Mais pour qu'il s'en soit rendu compte  
il fallait qu'il l'ait regardé attentivement. peut-être avait-il une chance  
après tout. Qui sait ?).  
(Dark Yugi regardait Shadi, on aurait dit que ses pensées se reflétaient  
dans ses yeux, à partir du moment, où ils avaient commencé à parler  
d'amitié, il avait semblé ne plus rien comprendre. ensuite quand il avait  
parlé de son double et de Kaiba, il l'avait vu se troubler et il avait  
donné sa petite explication pour voir comment il allait réagir. A la fin il  
l'avait vu rougir, légèrement puis quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés,  
il avait voulu le pousser à parler, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était  
détourné, mais avant il avait eut le temps de voir une lueur d'espoir.  
Dark Yugi sentit soudain la voix de l'autre Yugi l'appeler en larmes. Il le  
rejoignit :  
"- Que se passe t-il ?  
- Tu vas partir me laisser.....  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, on pourra toujours se revoir, je ne dis aps que  
ce sera très souvent mais je pourrai venir de temps en temps, et puis le  
téléphone, les lettres existent aussi, nous ne serons plus ensemble mais  
l'amitié transcende tout non ?  
- Oui mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer, je m'étais habitué à ta présence, on  
était plus lié que qui que ce soit. Même deux personnes qui s'aiment ne  
sont pas aussi proches que nous.  
- Tu as tort 2 personnes qui s'aiment partagent une autre intimité et un  
autre lien et elles sont tout aussi proche que nous le sommes. Tu le  
découvriras bientôt, je pense que quelqu'un ne sera que trop content de te  
le montrer, et toi tu ne demandes que ca. (il lui fit un clin d'oeil).  
- Comment le sais- tu ? Pour moi je peux comprendre je suis tellement  
transparent, mais pour lui ?  
- Pour qui sait regarder, il est tout autant transparent que toi. Et il est  
évident qu'il t'aime. Quand mon âme réhabitera mon corps, tu pourras le  
découvrir par toi même.  
- Oui, ce sera sans doute la seule chose positive qui ressortira de notre  
séparation."  
Tout d'un coup, il vit une lumière dorée s'approchée de lui et repartir. Et  
il sentit un grand vide en lui. Le roi avait quitté son âme. La seule chose  
qui lui restait de son passage était l'amitié qui les liait lui et son  
groupe. Et l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien double ainsi son  
don pour le jeu qui s'était développé.  
Il se mit à pleurer à cause du manque qu'il sentait en lui. Il sentit deux  
bras l'enlacer. Il releva la tête et vit Kaiba.  
- Je suis désolé de te voir pleurer mais un jour ou l'autre, il aurait dû  
partir tu en as conscience, et je pense qu'il est mieux que vous vous  
sépariez maintenant que plus tard en effet, si ca avait eût lieu après,  
vous auriez beaucoup plus souffert. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.  
Et il commenca à partir,mais une main le retint par le bras.  
- Attends, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi. (Et il se remit dans ses bras,  
Kaiba le serra plus fort contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux  
et le berca tendrement. Yugi releva la tête et chercha la bouche de son vis  
à vis. Ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter.  
- Je t'aime Seto, tu sais.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Yugi.  
Ils se prirent la main et se rendirent vers la chambre doucement.  
(Dark Yugi après être revenu dans son enveloppe corporelle, alla se cacher  
dans un coin, il était persuadé que la séparation allait se passer  
tranquillement et sereinement, mais là il se sentait vide, comme si il  
avait perdu la moitié de lui-même, il ne pensait pas se sentir aussi mal.  
Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils auraient dû se séparer à un  
moment ou à un autre. Mais la douleur était quand même là, il eût un pauvre  
sourire, la seule bonne chose qui sortait de cette séparation c'était que  
Yugi et kaiba devaient être ensemble. Il sentit les larmes embuaient ses  
yeux et coulées le long de ses joues. Il sentit des doigts passés sur son  
visage pour sécher ses pleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Shadi agenouillé  
près de lui. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire.  
" Je suis lamentable, non ? Le grand roi cruel qui pleure comme une  
fillette parce que son âme a été séparée de celle d'un jeune garçon.  
Risible, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, tu as changé et le monde changera en même temps, ce qui s'est passé,  
il y a 3000 ans ne se reproduira pas et c'est tant mieux. Ta destinée  
contrôle celle des gardiens des tombeaux, et la leur dirige le destin des  
gens de l'extérieur, du moment où tu changes ta vie, celle du monde  
extérieur évolue. Donc, il est heureux que tu aies rencontré, Yugi bien que  
je pense que c'était écrit, vous vous ressembliez trop pour ne pas être  
lié, enfin physiquement, parce que mentalement vous étiez les antithèses  
l'un de l'autre.  
- Oui, peut-être, mais il n'empêche que j'ai changé, il est évident que ce  
n'est que grâce à lui que c'est arrivé. Sans lui, je serais toujours le  
même et ce qui s'est passé hier se reproduirait. J'en suis heureux, mais  
être séparé de lui comme ca, j'ai du mal, même si nous resterons en  
contact. Et si nous resterons toujours liés.  
- Sans doute, j'ai du mal à croire en l'amitié et toutes ces notions. Mais  
je dois avouer que votre lien me touche beaucoup.  
- Je sais, tu as eût du mal avec depuis la première fois que nous nous  
sommes vus, et tout à l'heure quand j'ai parlé de l'amour que Yugi et Kaiba  
éprouvait l'un pour l'autre, tu as, eût l'air gêné, pourquoi ?  
- Ce style d'amour a existé de tout temps, mais les gardiens des tombeaux  
n'ont jamais eût le droit d'éprouver des sentiments quels qu'ils soient.  
Et, aujourd'hui, j'en éprouve plus qu'il n'en faudrait. Et tu en es le  
responsable.  
- Cela veut-il dire que tu m'aimes ? parce que moi je t'aime plus que tout  
enfin je crois.  
- Oui, je t'aime, tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi en dehors de  
mon devoir de "protecteur".  
-Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls.  
- Non, plus jamais et rien ne pourra nous séparer."  
Ils se sérrèrent l'un contre l'autre, restant là sans bouger. Ensuite, ils  
se relevèrent et allèrent vers la chambre de Shadi.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils se réunirent tous les uns sur le départ, les autres  
devant rester là. Dark Yugi prit la parole.  
- Je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour au Japon, et j'espère que vous vous  
porterez tous bien. Je dois régler des choses ici, ensuite, je serai libre  
d'aller où je veux, donc je pourrais venir vous rendre visite n'importe  
quand."  
( Yugi le regarda tristement, mais il savait qu'ils ne se perdraient jamais  
de vue. Mais il allait lui manquer. Il prit son double dans ses bras.  
- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt" Et il partit  
en courant, Dark yugi, se précipita derrière lui.  
"- Ne pleure pas , nous nous verrons bientôt.  
- Je sais mais cette séparation se passe trop vite.  
- Oui, en effet, tu es mon double je ne t'oublierai pas.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et repartit.)  
  
Quelques mois, plus tard, le jeune roi après avoir régléces problèmes  
revint dans la ville qui lui tenait tant à coeur pour y rester, il avait  
scéllé la salle secrète, détruit les items, et mis fin au devoir des  
gardiens, il avait mit du temps à faire admettre cette résolution aux êtres  
qui croyaient en cette règle, et en ces choses. Mais, il y était parvenu,  
et aujourd'hui il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait.Donc aujourd'hui, il  
pouvait revenir "chez lui", tous fûrent heureux de le revoir.  
Les deux yugi s'associèrent à Kaiba pour promouvoir les jeux à travers le  
Japon.  
  
Leur vie se passa, à peu près paisiblement, et ils fûrent tous heureux. 


End file.
